


Malfoy and Crabbe

by Darkus04



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Art, Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:33:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23461045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkus04/pseuds/Darkus04
Summary: Part of a series I drew for a character design lesson.  I love Harry Potter, so used them as the subject.  It was originally on a larger paper, but I had to cut them out as I ran out of room on my walls.
Kudos: 3





	Malfoy and Crabbe

" Malfory and Crabbe" />


End file.
